So what about your princesses?
by JustSitAndWooui
Summary: Thor and Loki happen to have two younger sisters... until one of them gets kidnapped.
1. Would You Save Me? Or Leave Me Behind?

Thor turns around, looking the area that's surrounding them over. He doesn't know any of this but Loki who is lying next to him, a hand on his forehead to make the aching stop. Looking closely, Thor can make out a small town in the distance. If they start walking now, they could get to it before the sun reaches its highest point.

Even though that's the plan and they start walking immediately they do not reach the small town before the Midgardian clocks toll three.

Entering the town, they are greeted by some horses ridden by besashed people in white shirts and with each the same hat on their heads. Most of them are men but there are also a few women leading their horses. They are all riding to the same point in town, which is in its centre and seems to be some kind of meadow, surrounded by a couple of market stalls, selling food and souvenirs. But Thor is mildly interested in this and instead looks at where the riders stop their horses, waiting for the man sitting behind a desk to say something into his microphone.

He greets everyone first, Thor is sure that's what he is doing but he can't understand a word of what he is saying afterwards. Loki knows better than this. He knows that they are not in America like they wanted to, but in Germany. The man behind the desk is speaking German, explaining the rules to a game Loki had never heard of.

One thing the two brothers know for sure is that the horses are involved in this game. Thor, still not knowing what this game was about, already loves it. Whereas Loki rolls his eyes. He is bored. Still, the two of them stay there to see what happens next.

After a while, the people start riding their horses from one end of the meadow to the other, one by one. While doing that they have some kind of bat in their hand, trying to hit a cask that looks like it was hovering over their heads. When they reach the end of the meadow they start over again, riding back, one by one.

Loki doesn't get the sense of it and finds it boring so he wanders around looking at the people's faces who are staring at that cask, finding it somehow amusing that they think this was so very interesting. Thor, on the other hand, is standing still, also staring at the cask.

After a while Thor gets to know from the crowd's cheering, because those always happen either when it is their favourite's turn or when someone hit the cask so hard a small piece of it breaks off, that the goal of this has to be to destroy that little cask. Thor keeps looking at the game, wondering why it takes them so long to do so.

After a while he also decides that the game is boring but he won't yet give it up so he goes to one of the riders and asks them to give him their horse.

During that, Loki finds a good way of entertaining himself, by letting the cask swing from one side to another, so that the riders can't reach it with their tiny bats, by just merely moving his finger. It is even better to see how the crowd cheers even shortly before they hit the cask, not yet reaching it, but think this will be a good one, and then letting the cask hop to the other side so, nevertheless, they don't reach it.

Loki enjoys that he can see the hope in their eyes before slowly drowning it and replacing it by disappointment, which he enjoys even more. But after a while even that gets boring so he continues wandering around, a little confused when the cask keeps swinging. There is absolutely no wind, so he doesn't understand how this can be possible. He had watched this game a little before so he is sure it is not part of the game to make the cask jump from left to right. And since he is not doing this anymore he really can't explain to himself why this is happening.

Until he sees a little girl, standing on the other side of the field, barely visible for Loki, pointing her tiny finger from one side to another looking always either on the riders faces or the cask and grinning. Loki takes a few steps closer to take a proper look at her. She doesn't look older than seven. Her short hair that is maybe shoulder-length is tied up in a high, messy ponytail. Her hair is blonde but under her bangs a few black strands are shining through as if she is wearing a badly adjusted blonde wig over her normally black hair. The little girl is wearing a sweatshirt that is way too big for her. It was probably supposed to be white once, a long time ago, but now it just looks grey and brown with spots of dust and grass on it. One of the sleeves is torn off, but it looks as if she has done that on propose. Which was understandable since it is way too warm for a sweatshirt anyway. Since the shirt is too big for her it is only covering one of her shoulders because it is always sliding down. The short shorts she is wearing nearly disappear under her shirt. Her feet are bare, and like Loki assumes, probably covered in dust and tiny scars. When Loki starts walking up to her, not yet sure what he wants to do but maybe talk to her, she suddenly sees him and when he blinks and opens his eyes again afterwards she has disappeared.

Loki turns around, trying to find out where she went but he can't see her anywhere. Asking a lot of different people, someone finally tells him what he wants to know about the girl. Apparently her name is Leonora, but she's got a lot of different nicknames. She seems to be known by a lot of people around. She comes from another city, a few kilometres away from this one, where she lives on a camping ground. Loki decides to go to that camping ground and see if she went there or if he can find out something more about her. So Loki decides to leave the little game, that doesn't interest him anyway, trying to find the girl they called Leonora.

Meanwhile, Thor managed to get one of the riders to give him their horse. When it is his turn, he rides towards the cask, which looks so tiny in his opinion, swinging Mjölnir and hitting the cask, destroying it with one hit only. After staring at the place where the cask was just seconds before, the crowd starts to cheer at him, still not quite understanding what just happened.

When Loki reaches the camping ground he goes to the reception first to ask the woman behind the desk for a little girl named Leonora. She knows immediately who he means and gives him directions. She seems to be well-known around here. Leonora doesn't live in a tent but in an old caravan, which seems to be standing here for years, decades even, already. As well as the girl's sweatshirt, the caravan probably used to be white... a long time ago. Using a little magic, Loki opens the door in no time.

Despite his expectation, the caravan's walls are painted in a happy sunrise-like orange. Well at least those parts of the walls that aren't covered in posters of bands, movies or comics he had never heard of, or shelves filled with books, DVDs and CDs. All in all the trailer is rather small but it seems to have everything in it that a little girl would need. Or maybe not, now that he looks closer.

There was just one bed which would means there can't be any parent in here with her. Or they'd have to sleep on the floor... There is a small table full of notebooks of different sizes and colours and a lot of pieces of paper all over it. She had written on some of them, drawn on some others. She doesn't seem to be a rather tidy person, according to her desk, but looking at the shelves and walls, Loki would take that back immediately. The books are arranged nicely, the best ones are turned that way that one can see the covers when standing in front of them. Loki takes a look at those

Sherlock Holmes, Parade's End, A Song Of Ice And Fire... The books looked very old. Opening the books; Loki can see a signature in each of them. 'To Leonora', each of them reads, with a short comment added by the author, as well as their signature, of course, and a date. Reading over the comments, they all confirm that the books he is holding in his hands now are the first ones ever published. Loki's eyes widen at that. That can't be possible, can it? Well so can't what happened at the meadow, he thinks.

The other books in the shelves are rather new and thick, but one can see she read them. Why would a seven year old read books like those? He looks at the CDs, never having heard of the bands, they all seem to be pretty modern. Whereas the DVDs were mostly about old themes. Movies about books for example, and he can find the DVDs to the oldest books he just held in his hands.

Looking at the walls again he realizes that they aren't only covered in posters like he had thought at the first sight but also photos and paintings. He sees one by Van Gogh, with Leonora's name on it. He raises his eyebrows.

The photos are a combination of black and white, sepia and coloured photos. He starts going through them from right to left, from coloured to black and white. Loki sees pictures of the little girl hugging a blonde-haired little boy; swimming in the ocean; riding a horse. Then more photos of her with other children around her age. But most of them of her with that boy.

Then he goes on to the lower quality ones. He doesn't see the boy on those anymore. Those show the little girl in front of the caravan he is in now, back when it was still white on the outside. She already has that sweatshirt on but it looks just the way it looked when he first saw her.

In fact, looking at the other photos he doesn't see a single one of her without that sweater but one. It is black and white; she is wearing a summer dress, but looks sad. She is crying. The left side of the photo, which is the side where her sleeve would usually be, was burned. As if she wants to push that part of her past away. This seems to be the oldest photo; she wears the sweatshirt in all of the following photos.

Loki takes it in his hands, turning it around, reading what was written on its back. 1876, it reads. That can't be possible. How can that be her? She looks the same in all the pictures. Seven years old from 1876 -at least- until now. Loki is staring at the photos trying to comprehend what he just saw when suddenly the door opens and in steppes the little boy from some of the photos.

"What are you doing in Leonora's caravan?" He asks in German.

"I am waiting for her to come back," The god replies, looking at the little blond haired boy.

"I don't know you. Who are yo-," The boy wants to ask but Loki interrupts him mid-sentence.

"How old is she?"

The boy raises his eyebrows but replies anyway. "She's seven. A year older than me."

"And for how long has she been seven already?"

The boy gasps and closes the door behind him. "What are you here for?"

"Leonora! Isn't that obvious? What's your name, little boy?"

"...Ianto."

"I have never heard of a name like that before."

"Nono named me. It is a character from one of her favourite TV shows," He explains.

"Who is Nono?" Loki asks, slightly confused.

"That would be me!" Says a girl, standing in the doorframe behind Loki and -who appears to be called- Ianto. "Nono is his nickname for me. He's the only one who's allowed to call me that," She explains, confidently looking at Loki. "Ianto, I'd like you to go outside. I want to talk to this man in private," She says, looking at her friend.

"But-"

"No buts! Don't come in unless I tell you to, alright?"

"Sure," Ianto replies, leaving Loki and the girl alone.

"So, you are who they call Leonora?" Loki asks, grinning.

"I suppose I am," She replies, looking him deep in the eyes. "And you're Loki, I know that. But what I don't know is why you are here. Why would you come to Germany, and especially to that little town here? What do you want?" She looks more confident than Loki had expected and he is surprised to hear that she knows who he is, but he doesn't mention that.

"My brother and I just... wanted to have some fun."

"Oh, so you're telling me that Thor is here as well?" She asks and Loki really can't figure out if she sounds excited or bored.

"He is."

"And now why would you come to stay in my caravan?"

"I saw you at that little... party in the town," He replies, a little confused by the many questions the seven year old is asking.

"So you saw me making that little cask hop from side to side, I assume?" It is a question but she doesn't wait for Loki to answer it. "Yes, of course. That's when I saw you as well. You know, that is actually my thing to do during that game. I was a little confused to see you there. Well, I'm guessing you now want to know how I did that. But that would be a stupid question, seeing as you're capable of doing it yourself. No, you want to know why I can do it! Why I am ABLE to do it! Now, those questions are smarter," She sits down on the chair in front of her desk, pointing at the bed for Loki to sit down.

She is taller this way and she probably feels stronger. "I believe you already took a look at my photos?" She asks and Loki can only nod, being fascinated by the way she talks compared to the way she appears. She looks so small and innocent, he wouldn't have expected her to talk that way.

"You see... I've been seven years old for a long time now. I believe I shouldn't be. I came to Midgard-" Loki raises his head, looking her deep in the eyes. "When I was... let's say I was about three years old. I can't really remember anything that has happened before but I grew up like a normal kid, until I realized that it couldn't continue that way. I was different than other kids. If I'd keep growing up that fast I would be a living dead soon. So I stopped and I've been seven years old ever since. When I was on Midgard for about 50 years I realized I had powers and started to train them. I can teleport, which is fun, and also the way I got the books, you know?" She says pointing at the oldest ones, "I had to move a lot of times, until I found this place here about... 50 years ago. They sort of opened an orphanage here. The owner is drunk most of the time so he didn't notice I don't get older. The other kids don't stay for a long time so they don't get it either. And then there'd be Ianto. I named him after one of the characters from my favourite TV show. He came here when he was about two weeks old. I took care of him. And we've been best friends ever since. I think he noticed something tho-",

Loki takes that opportunity to interrupt her. "Where did you come from?" He asks and suddenly Leonora looks sad.

"I... I don't know. It's like everything before the day that I came here was deleted."

"Let me see your foot," Loki says, pointing at it. She raises her eyebrows, but does what he wants her to do. Loki's eyes widen when he sees what he's been looking for.

"Yeah, I know. Looks weird, doesn't it? I've had it for my whole l-," She doesn't get to end her sentence, because Loki already pulls her out of that caravan, passing Ianto who's staring at him.

"What are you doing with her?" He screams, trying to fight him.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing!" Loki replies, teleporting himself and Leonora to where he left Thor.

"Thor, we need to go home. I found someone father should see!" He explains. Thor only looks at him, being more than confused.


	2. Don't say maybe!

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh come on, Calypso! I doubt they'll recognize it anyway!" The little girl says, looking at the girl next to her while raising an eyebrow.

The girl she is talking to is her sister. She has blonde hair just like herself but one could see black strands of hair shining through her small bangs. Calypso's hair is barely covering her ears whereas her sister's hair is about shoulder-length.

Calypso looks at her sister, hesitating, "They might not recognize it but I'm just not in the mood for pranks."

"I would not consider it a prank if you want me to be honest," Her sister explains. "Don't you remember how father always said that we can only follow the two of them if we are able to prove that our inner strength is as good as theirs?"

Calypso replies by rolling her eyes. "Listen, Aeolis. First of all, it is not meant to work that fast and also I would love to know if you truly think you will grow stronger by trying to lift Mjölnir? How do you think this would work?" Calypso looks at her younger sister as if she just won the non-existent fight they are having.

"Thor himself said that everyone who is capable of comporting themselves with dignity should be able to lift the hammer!" Aeolis responded defiantly.

Calypso only snorted. "Don't you forget we're talking about Thor here. And of course he would say that to you, isn't it obvious? He would want you to feel better as if you would actually be able to do it because he is aware that this is what keeps you going. As far as I know, Thor is the only one to lift that hammer," She explains, feeling smarter than ever.

Aeolis steps towards Calypso and grins. "I could bet you only say that because you yourself are too scared to put Loki's helmet on!" She replies, winningly sticking her tongue out at her sister. "Now come on! Nothing can go wrong or can you think of anything?"

Calypso doesn't reply so Aeolis keeps talking. "The two of them have been gone for two months already and according to mother their little adventure will take at least a while longer," And with this Aeolis opens the door to Thor's room and steps in.

"But why would he leave his hammer here? I don't quite understand that," Calypso wonders, thinking aloud but following her sister nonetheless.

"I believe he said he has to be capable to fight even without his hammer being present," Aeolis replies.

"But he is already able to do so. No need to train that much."

Aeolis giggles. "He is, isn't he? Sometimes one just can not make sense of him. Especially seeing as he can get Mjölnir in case of emergency anyways," Aeolis adds, while reaching out to touch the hammer and close her fingers around it.

Calypso stands next to her, looking amused because she knows her sister's attempt is doomed to failure. But when Aeolis tries to lift the hammer just the tiniest bit she can't believe it when she sees that it actually works and if Aeolis wouldn't know it better she could've sworn Calypso's jaw actually hit the ground. "How on- how did you do that?" Calypso asks, more than shocked by her sister who isn't less surprised.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I don't know what to think about this. We shall tell father about it!" That's when the children start talking across each other because of how excited they are but also because they try to comprehend what just happened. A hint of fear is showing as well, when Lisa keeps holding the hammer and doesn't drop it as soon as she lifts it.

"What do you plan on telling him? This is not even possible!"

"Then how about we tell mother first?"

"No, father should be the first to know about this!"

Suddenly, the two girls are interrupted by a deep, loud laugh they both know just too well. Aeolis turns around rapidly and lets the hammer drop. At least that's what would have happened if Thor hadn't made it hover in the air.

That's when Aeolis starts to comprehend what had happened. "It was you! Oh, I really thought I would be capable to-"

Thor starts laughing even louder, not able to stop himself from doing so. "Your time will come, Aeolis. You will grow stronger and soon enough you will have to choose your own weapon of confidence," He explains, now smiling lovingly at the little girl while patting her hair.

Aeolis and Calypso sigh with relief. "Well that turned out rather well this time."

Calypso turns towards Thor. "I am truly sorry, I really tried to stop her from doing this but she wouldn't listen to me once again. She just-"

Aeolis jostles Calypso away. "Alright then, maybe I shall tell Loki about it then!"

The door swings open and in steps Loki. "What do you mean to tell me, Aeolis?"

The girl grins. "For sure, you already know about my misdeed, but as long as my mind doesn't play me a trick, my lovely sister here tried to seize your helmet."

That's when one can see Calypso's face going scarlet and it is Loki's turn to start laughing.

Thor takes a step forward so he is standing in front of Lisa and kneels down so he can look her in her eyes that were just as blue as his own. "That's enough enjoyment for you now, little one. It's time for you to get your punishment!" He says that with such a fierce overtone that the blonde turned red faster than her sister before.

And even though they both know he doesn't mean it all too seriously Aeolis looks a little scared when she replies, "Yes, brother!"


	3. Tell me everything you know before I go

1765 years, seven and a half months and three days after he lost her, Thor is told he is standing in front of his little sister once again. Even though he was convinced -they were all convinced- she was long dead.

"How do you know it's really her?" Thor asks, once they reach Asgard again.

"She's got the sign," Loki explains, not only to Thor but also to their father, mother and their sister Aeolis, as well as everyone else who wants to see what Loki is talking about. Thor's eyes widen in disbelief but then Loki lifts her bare foot, showing Thor what is under the dust on her heel.

It is a circle crossed by four lines that cross in the circle's middle - where they are met by two shorter lines that crossed at that point as well- then go over the circle's outline where their ends curl. Thor can see the sign shining light blue.

Thor still remembers the night when Loki magically drew them on their sisters' heels as if they got a tattoo.

"That way we will be able to find you when you are lost again," Loki said grinning, but the sisters just laughed enjoying the fact that they would have something that connects them.

"Calypso, it's really you?" Thor asks, looking into the little girls eyes. She looks too young to be his sister but it has to be her. The sign shows it.

The girl stares at him. "What? No, dammit. I already told you my name is Leonora. Why won't you listen?" She yells, obviously annoyed. Thor only laughs at this.

"No, it's not. Your feet prove it. Your name is Calypso and you are my sister."

"And why would I be the sister of Thor - the god of thunder?" She tries to convince him that he is out of his mind.

"See! You can remember me! That's good! It means your memory came back!" He replies all excited.

"What the-" She wants to say but then Aeolis takes a step forward looking her into the eyes.

"Why is she that young?" She asks looking at Loki, a questioning look on her face.

"I am not," Leonora replies, suddenly changing her appearance. She now looks like a -what would on Midgard be considered- seventeen-year-old, just like Aeolis. Her hair is a little longer but still barely reaches her shoulders. The sweatshirt remains the same but is now a little less big on her now. The shorts had changed and are a bright turquoise now. Other than that she doesn't look that different. Her feet are still bare and dusty, but the black hair shining through is more visible now.

"I hid," She only says. She is a shapeshifter just like Loki, her brother.

"Let me help you with your memory," Loki says, stepping in front of her and laying his hand on her forehead. She tries to fight it but she can't and closes her eyes. After a couple of minutes she opens them again and Loki takes his hand away. He wasn't able to recover all of her memory but at least the biggest parts of her childhood she forgot about.

She gasps. "Brother!" She says, hugging him. "I missed you!"

"I know you did. I missed you too!" He says, kissing her forehead.

***

A couple of months later everything is back to normal. It is the day on which Thor will be crowned king. Aeolis and Calypso are wearing their nicest outfits.

Calypso's outfit is white and bronze making her look innocent yet strong. Since she doesn't have her own helmet yet like Thor and Loki and even Aeolis, she gets Loki's old... well she likes to call it tiara though it might be considered a headband, with the wings on the sides and in the front the... she doesn't even know how to describe it. It used to be golden but they made it bronze for her so it would match her outfit. Aeolis's outfit looks equal, though hers was a beautiful sky blue.

Everything looks excited when Thor steps in the room, the winged helmet on his head. Calypso enjoys seeing Thor this happy but she also looks at Loki.

He looks sad when he thought no one was watching. Sometimes she could also see that special look on his face which always meant he had something planned. Something evil.

Suddenly the ceremony is interrupted by a loud noise. Calypso is sure she has heard that noise before, maybe when she was a child, but she can't really remember. But looking at the other people's faces she realizes that it was probably not a good sign to hear it.

Everyone wants to leave the room but Odin, Thor and Aeolis are the first ones to actually do so. Loki walks passed her but stops in his tracks when he realizes she isn't going to follow him. He turns around and walks back towards her. "You don't have to be worried. I'll be by your side all the time. You just have to follow me!" He explains.

It feels like something has happened before that she was involved in that makes him care that much about her right now. He hugs her to make the fear that built up in her when she saw the terrified looks on everyone's faces go away.

She follows him without another word. The closer they get to the room the noises comes from the colder it gets. Calypso starts to shiver. Once they enter the room Calypso can't see a lot at first. Her eyes need a while to become adjusted to the darkness but then she can make out two figures.

She has never seen those figures before though her brothers looks at her as if she should know them. The figures walk up to them and everyone but Calypso backs up. She wants to do the same but it feels like she isn't able to. Once the figures spot her they look her deep in the eyes as if they can see directly into her soul. Her right arm that is always covered by the sleeve starts to itch and even after scratching it; it doesn't get better.

Calypso starts to stare back at the figures that then lifted their gazes to look at everyone else. The young goddess can feel her siblings are getting ready to defend her. The figures look back at her, a look of surprise, shock and… fear on their faces, and suddenly they just disappear, much to her disbelief. Calypso turns around looking at the others wanting an explanation but everyone was just silent.

When Aeolis and Calypso are back in their rooms a few hours later their brothers suddenly enter their room. The two girls are a little surprised since they didn't expect their brothers to visit.

"We want you two to go to a training camp," Loki explains without letting them say anything before. "In Niflheim," He continues, not accepting questions by either of the girls. "Now!"

"Go grab everything you need; we want you to leave as soon as possible. Because… the earlier you're there the more… fun you'll have!" Thor explains, trying to make it sound more appealing, which is unnecessary for Aeolis.

She is already jumping around in the room, excited like never before, grabbing her stuff. Once she is done she hugs Thor and Loki and grabs Calypso's arm. "Come on! This is going to be so much fun!" She squeals full of joy.

Being dragged out of the room, Calypso can only catch a glimpse at her brothers' reactions. Loki isn't revealing anything, as usual. But Thor, Thor looks scared, as if he doesn't really want to send them away, but also winning, as if he has another plan in mind and he is mentally already defeating his enemy.

***

"To be honest with you; don't you think it's bad enough that we were battered back on Niflheim?" Aeolis asks, jumping to her feet and punching the tree in front of her with all of her strength.

Calypso flinches, shocked. "Well first of all, Lis, it was your idea to go to Niflheim. One could say you forced me to go there with you. I didn't even have a choice... Especially since even Loki and Thor wanted us to go there by all means! Secondly; it's no surprise we were hit and punched, because you of course had to go to that dragon's lair. And how would I be able to make you stop it when you wander straight into that damned cave?" She is interrupted by her sister.

"Well, I needed a challenge now, didn't I? It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. After all I am-"

"Did you seriously just quote Moriarty? I guess I told you too much about Midgardian life, didn't I? But Lis, would you let me continue please?" Calypso asks.

Aeolis looks at her sister as if looks could kill... But Calypso continues anyway. "It's not my fault you're the female version of Thor and that you always have to fight against well... EVERYTHING! But compared to you HE's already mature. And you seem to be far away from that. Also you're smaller than him..." Yes, her looks would've definitely killed her by now. "Now on to what I was actually going to say. Thirdly, I do not find it quite that... nice that while doing so you're also willing to risk MY life. And fourthly," Calypso takes a deep breath, "was it really necessary to let that poor, little tree feel your anger? It can't even struggle!"

Aeolis looks at her sister shocked by the words she just heard. She doesn't expect to hear that from her sister, even though she is actually a few years older than herself.

Then she turns away, facing the dead tree, instead of her sister. "Father must not know about this as well as Thor. Especially Thor. I am aware that I can be quite overwhelmed concerning things like that but what am I supposed to do?" She looks at her sister, having a pleading look on her face, but then screaming louder than before. "What the hell am I supposed to do to grow stronger? Mother wanted us to be 'pretty, little princesses'," She says, making a face and air quotes, "that we spend our time being all nice and happy, parading through the palace, wearing adoooorable, pink dresses!"

Calypso starts to laugh, partly at the incorrectness of what her sister is saying, partly because well... she thinks it is funny. "You may not wear dresses, sister, but you sure do parade through the palace!" She points out.

Aeolis angrily looks at her sister. "How often do I have to tell you that what I do is not parading but patrolling?!"

Calypso can only sigh at this. "Why do we even always have to argue about this subject? Listen to me, Lis! I am aware that there aren't as many female warriors -besides Sif- on Asgard and that is the case because from the beginning it was a man's task to protect their women," Then she starts to smirk. "But who could've seen it coming that someday a little whirlwind like you would be born, thinking 'damn, if those strong, tall, handsome, good-looking-"

"Uh, Cal, you're kind of running off the track!"

"Right...", Calypso says, clearing her throat. "Well anyway; of course you would be the one to think If they can do it; I can do it!" That is the point when the two girls burst into laughter. But suddenly Aeolis goes back to being serious.

"There's one thing left..."

Calypso looks all scared now. Aeolis grins at her knowingly, her face looking just like Loki's back at Thor's ceremony. She definitely has something bad in mind. "If you have to put it that way, I would prefer it if you would call me a tornado instead, if you will? Because let's be honest, that's what I am. And a huge one! But when I say this I do NOT want you to hint at my height!"

Her sister looks at her, totally perplexed and then after a second both of them had to laugh once again but this time so much that they soon started rolling on the floor.

After a while, Calypso stands up again, pulling her sister with her. "Enough of that! Now we first of all have to find out where we even are!"

Aeolis nods. "Right. But talking about finding something out... Where's our lovely brother by the way? We totally forgot about him!"

Calypso inhales sharply. "He won't be all too keen about that! But... maybe he doesn't even know we're here yet! Why would he anyway?"

Aeolis raises an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Cal, we're talking about Thor here, our big brother!"

Her sister only giggles at that. "Agreed. He sure does have a sense for finding out whether or not we're in trouble!"

All of the sudden, Aeolis pulls her sister behind one of the trees that she didn't kill. "Well then we'll just have to wait -well not exactly wait- but hope he'll be here soon because it looks like we indeed ARE in trouble!" She explains, pointing to a huge, asphalted area, where suddenly a dozen of heavy armed men appear, who -of course- also happen to walk closer and closer towards the two girls.

One of them yells loudly. "Come on! Catch him! He shall, under no circumstances, come near the city! We have to-", He's interrupted by a female voice, which belongs to a red haired woman none of the girls had ever seen.

"Nobody shall touch him! He belongs to SHIELD!"

Still trying to find out what the woman is talking about the girls hear a growl behind them. The two of them turn around slowly looking at what built up behind them. It happens to be a huge, very muscular, green... something, which might look the tiniest bit like a human being.

Calypso tugs her sister's sleeve. "What the- what is that?" But Aeolis is only able to shrug her shoulders.

"I really don't know but it sure as hell doesn't look very friendly!"

Her sister steps a few steps back slowly and crouches. "The woman back there said that he belongs to SHIELD -whatever she means with that- but I'm pretty sure it means for us to run away as fast as possible because I A) do not feel like fighting him and B) I also do not feel like fighting against that woman there," She whispers the next bit, "because I find her somehow scary. Now come on, Lis!"

She tries to get her sister to move but she just won't. "Seriously! Come on! You know exactly that it's not fair because I do not have a chance when you're against it! I do NOT want to do this, Lis! I want to RUN!"

But said person doesn't react the slightest bit and following her sight, she also sees why. Right now her little sister is having a staring match with the big, green something. Honestly, it can't get any worse because Calypso's sister is such a huge idiot, starting a fight or at least a staring match -like she does right now- in the most hideous situations.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the big green something roaring "HULK!" and its rebellion in front of them.

Calypso takes that chance and runs away as fast as she can but Aeolis screams. "Hey, what are you doing? He was telling us his name! Don't take it personally, I think he's just not able to do it better but as long as he doesn't try to kill us there's no reason for you to run away!"

Calypso rolls her eyes, keeps running but starts shouting back. "How would you know what he said was his nam-", But she is interrupted mid-sentence by someone grabbing her right leg, slamming her into a tree. Now she was the one to kill a tree.

They can hear the red haired woman shouting in the distance, but running closer towards them. "Hey! What are you two doing there!? This is a military area. Now do stay away from Hulk, kids!" She sends some of the men in their direction.

The two girls sure would stay away from them, for the simple fact that they can't exactly move now anyway, but Calypso knows her sister might get a 'little bit' angry within the next few seconds because of Hulk and because the woman referred to them as kids but that'll have to wait for later.

And she is right; her sister's eyes start glistening in an aggressive blue. "Now this is something I do take REALLY personally!" Oh yes, she was indeed angry. "I do not have a problem if you decide to attack me but when you attack my sister without warning and from behind!...", She takes a deep breath. Okay, very angry.

A heavy wind starts to blow and by Valhalla, the big, green something should better start running by now because one thing is for sure; this will not end nicely. Aeolis stands up and continues talking: "PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

This is one of the moments when she is unbelievably like her big brother Thor, which also means that big, green guy would soon enough bite the big, green ground in front of him. Aeolis is by far not as tall as Thor and also not as muscular but she could be at least as angry as him or probably even worse.

Calypso sighs. It will be her task once again to get her sister out of this but firstly she will have to get away from that tree, even though she sort of feels safe near it.

Even the soldiers don't come closer, because it got so stormy that several trees' branches get snapped off. Oh yes, now it starts! Calypso knows exactly what would happen now even though she has never experienced her sister that angry.

Aeolis raises her hand and it gets even windier and a loud bang can be heard and suddenly Aeolis's long but slender swords, Taivas and Multa, appear in her hands. She punches the green one, which could get out of the way of her just a second before. He hits back but Aeolis can fight him off with her swords but not for long. She is pushed into the ground and before she can even react she is thrown into the tree next to Calypso.

After a second of adjusting herself Aeolis stands up again ready to fight. Of course she won't give up that easily.

Calypso sighs, rolls her eyes and lets her double-bladed spear, which she calls Eskatay, appear in her left hand. She lets her finger glide over one of the blades and takes a deep breath; time to help her Aeolis.

She runs towards who claims to be called Hulk, pointing Eskatay in his direction. While she runs she screams as if she is a maniac then starts attacking his legs, when Aeolis is on his back, stabbing him over and over again with her swords when suddenly the redhead appears once again, trying to get between the two young goddesses and Hulk, eventually getting them to stop fighting and trying to kill each other.

The sisters back up and turn around facing the redhead staring at her angrily. When they turn around again, wanting to continue their fight the Hulk isn't there anymore. Instead there is some man they had never seen before.

"Where did the green one go?" Aeolis asks, confused.

"I thought you said his name was Hulk?" Calypso wonders, raising her eyebrow a little annoyed.

"Whatever. I just said-" She doesn't get to finish what she wants to say and is instead interrupted by the redhead.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here? This is a military area. You are not supposed to even be able to enter it and especially not with the desire to fight Hulk!" She says, not sure how she should even start her questioning.

"Good questions, redhead, very good ones, but-" Calypso starts.

"My name is Natasha," She explains.

"Okay then, Nat..." She continues, earning an annoyed look by said woman. "You see... it all started back when we were in Niflheim. No actually before but I don't want to bore you-"

"Hey, it wasn't boring! It was fun!" Aeolis interrupts, looking all excited once again.

"Would you let me finish, sister?" Calypso hisses at her sister.

"Sure! Go ahead!"

"Why thank you! Anyway we were back there but then we sensed something was wrong with our brothers and we were scared something happened to them and-"

"You! You were scared!"

"Sister! Shush!" Calypso clears her throat. "Where was I? Oh yeah..."


	4. Would you take me so far away from here?

"So we returned back home only to our brother who wanted to leave Asgard even though there was no need for it. He didn't even tell us about it and we couldn't simply let him leave so we decided to follow him", Calypso continues, " jumping in there at the last second so no one could stop us. But we didn't get the landing right so we ended up here… and for some reason we decided to walk to the right place… and then fought that green Hulk-thingy because he looks sort of scary. So what I basically wanted to know... do you happen to know where we can find Loki?", Calypso ends her speech and Natasha only stares at her speechless.

"I know, she's an awesome story-teller, isn't she?", her sister jokes, mocking her sister who only punches her on the shoulder: "I'd be better if someone wouldn't always interrupt me!", she exclaims.

After comprehending what she just heard Natasha asks: "Loki? So you are telling me you two... teenage girls... know Loki?"

The two girls nod, ignoring her comment on their age.

"But how would you know him?"

"What a dumb question! We're his sisters, why wouldn't we know him?", Aeolis laughs.

"Sisters? I never knew he had sisters...", Natasha explains.

"What?", Calypso asks acting shocked, "you mean he didn't show you baby pictures of us?", then she starts to laugh finding it all ridiculous.

"No but I think I would've known if Loki had siblings!", she says.

Aeolis raises an eyebrow: "But he does. Even though you didn't know about us; there's still Thor. And I'm sure you've heard about him!"

"Yes, I do know about him but if you claim to be Loki's sisters then you should already know that Thor isn't Loki's brother!", Natasha explains.

The two sisters stare at her as if she was out of her mind which -at that time- they really think she is.

"Listen up, redhead!", Calypso suddenly yells, planting herself in front of the agent.

Even without doing so Calypso is taller than her but now she also wants to feel stronger than her: "Now, you got that we're their sisters, right? Yes, you did. Because we told you! Then don't you think, us, as our brothers' sisters would know whether our brothers are brothers or not?"

Aeolis looks at her as if her own head exploded just by listening to what her sister just said.

"Yes, but didn't you say you two were in Niflheim for a long time?", Natasha asks.

"Yes, we were, so?"

"Well it sounds like you've been there for quite a long time but they didn't find out that Loki was 'adopted' until… lately, let's call it that."

Suddenly Calypso's eyes widen: "Lis! That's the trouble we sensed!"

The sisters actually came back earlier from their camps because they could sense that something was wrong with one of their brothers. At least Calypso sensed it. Giving in Aeolis followed her sister back to Asgard where they followed Loki. Since they were not too experienced with the system yet they calculated it all wrong and didn't quite land where they wanted to. Of course, none of the sisters had thought about the fact that they could either teleport themselves there or use Aeolis' swords Taivas and Multa to fly there.

"So… where is Loki? When can we see him?", Calypso suddenly asks.

She misses her brother and even though she had spend longer time apart from him; it wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. She hadn't seen him since they started their camp and she wasn't willing to do this any longer.

Of course, the teenage girl also missed her other brother, Thor, but she always felt like she had a better connection with Loki, especially after she came back from Midgard. She felt like the two of them got along even better after that event. As if they shared something special together but Calypso couldn't quite figure out what it was.

The girl snaps out of her trance when Natasha replies: "I'm afraid you can't."

Aeolis stops dead in her tracks: "What do you mean we can't see him? Why? Do you not know where he is?"

She doesn't answer for a while before she says: "Not exactly but even if we would; you couldn't see him!"

"But why not?", Calypso wants to know.

"Because-", Natasha starts but is interrupted by a little, black box that is attached to her belt, which suddenly starts to beep. Aeolis looks confused; she had never heard that tone before. Calypso on the other hand is familiar with the sound but wants to know its reason.

Natasha stares them dead in the eye, making a point not to look at her pager, but Calypso wouldn't accept that: "Don't you want to check that?"

"Check what?", Aeolis asks confused.

"Her pager?", Calypso replies.

„Her what?"

Calypso just rolls her eyes at that and decides to simply ignore her questioning, continuing to talk to Natasha: "So?"

"No, I don't think that's import-"

"Oh, I think that's really important now. What if someone needs your help?"

Natasha finally gives in and looks at the pager but looking at the girls from the corner of her eye. She makes sure none of the girls can see what is written on there.

"I have to leave!", she exclaims after reading.

"So they do need your help?", Calypso asks tilting her head to one side.

"…No, it's just time for dinner!", Natasha answers.

"Yes, of course it is", Calypso replies, not believing her at all but the agent left without another word.

"Great. So what do we do now?", Aeolis asks, looking at her sister for an answer.

"We follow her!", she replies.

Aeolis looks confused: "And why would we do that?"

„Because", her sister explains, „she knows where Loki is!"

"She just said-"

"Yes, I know. But they just send her a message on her pager, telling her Loki causes trouble in Stuttgart", she explains, making air-quotes.

"What does that mean?", Aeolis asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe Loki wanted to have some fun and joke around and did a little mischief?", Calypso guesses and in reply she only gets a shrug.

"But… how did you find that out anyway? It's not like she showed you her pager… thingy. She hid it from us", Aeolis wonders.

„Clones!", comes the answer and one of them appears next to the young goddess, winking at her.

"Should've known!", Aeolis replied laughing, "Now let's find our big brother, shall we?"


End file.
